1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to barber and beauty shop chairs and more particularly pertains to detachable step stools for a barber's chair which may be used for providing seating and step-up for a barber or hair stylist to use while working on a client's hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of barber's chairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, barber's chairs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing seating for a client are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for providing seating for a barber's client in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,112 to Infanti discloses a detachable game stool assembly for detachably supporting a stool relative to a casino gaming machine comprising an elongated planar chair base with an upturned portion at one end received into an extruded rigid support member fixed to the base of a gaming machine. The invention disclosed does not revolve around the machine to provide access to all sides, nor does it provide step means to reach high areas of the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,907 to Hermanns describes a barber-chair having collecting devices connected to and in operative relationship with the backwall and sidewalls of the barberchair for collecting falling hair from a person seated in the chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,749 to Nakatani shows a barber/beauty chair that is hydraulically adjustable between the upright and reclined positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,486 to Fujiyama describes a barber and beauty parlor chair which also is hydraulically adjustable between the upright and reclined positions.
None of the three devices disclosed above provide a seat or step means for use by the operator
The prior art also discloses a combined chair and stool apparatus as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,817 to Knoke et al. which consists of a pair of folding steps pivotally connected to leg means and pivot links such that the apparatus may be used as a folding chair or step stool. The invention disclosed does not suggest a way to revolvabilty attach the stool to a barber's chair for use of the barber or hair stylist while working.
In this respect, the detachable step stool for a barber's chair according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing seating and step-up for a barber or hair stylist to use while working on a client's hair.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved detachable step stool for a barber's chair which can provide seating and step-up for a barber or hair stylist to use while working on a client's hair. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to provide seating for a barber's client. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.